


Sprinkles

by VaultOfMelkurMistress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A little thrissy happiness, Doctor/ master, F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream, Light-Hearted, Thrissy, thirteenth doctor / Missy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress
Summary: The Doctor finds Missy running an ice cream stand on a beach on earth. It's a trap, sort of. We all know traps are for flirting. It's Thrissy fluff and niceness in case your heart needs a bit of fluffy Thrissy.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87
Collections: Purple Rainbows - a Thrissy collection.





	Sprinkles

**Author's Note:**

> well this was going to be a dark and angst filled story, but I felt very crappy and stayed up half the night immersing into this fic to make myself feel better and it's now a fluffy little Thrissy one shot. Please enjoy.

“Uneventful?” Graham said, casting a look of disbelief at the Doctor as they stepped out onto the sand.

“Yes. Uneventful - an ordinary beach on earth - optimum weather conditions, nice gentle breeze,” the Doctor said, stretching out her arms and taking a deep breath of fresh sea air.

“It does look like a nice day for the beach - bit quiet though. I mean people do flock to the beach on a day like this usually,” Yaz said.

“Killer sand?” Ryan asked, as he stepped out, staring at the ground suspiciously.

“Killer sand? Really Ryan?” the Doctor said, casting him a bemused look. 

“Ok, maybe not, but we have seen stranger things,” Ryan said. “Once you’ve visited a mirror universe, killer sand doesn’t seem that unlikely.”

Yaz laughed as she headed closer to the water, laying out a large towel and sitting straight down, slipping off her shoes and laying back in the sun.

“We ruling out the killer sand then doc?” Graham asked with a slight smirk of amusement as Ryan shook his head and walked over, tentatively, to join Yaz.

“Yeah. Nice day off, the best summer day I could locate - you’re right about the people though, it _is_ quiet,” she said.

“Oh don’t say you’re taking Ryan’s sand theory seriously - I quite like the idea of a bit of break and there’s a cafe up there, so we can get lunch,” Graham said.

“Maybe there’s a reason - I’m sure it’ll get busier later. Enjoy the quiet while it lasts. I’ll go to the cafe - check out the treats, you go relax and keep an eye on killer sand signs - multiple dips in the sand are a dead giveaway.”

“Wait...killer sand is real?”

The Doctor laughed, her eyes warm and mirthful. “No Graham, well..there is a type of sand you wouldn’t want to build a sandcastle with..five types across this galaxy actually, but not here. Here, you can have that day off we talked about. Go relax Graham, I’m coming back with ice cream!”  
  
The Doctor trudged through the sand with a glance over her shoulder, happy that her friends were relaxing. Ice cream would make it a perfect afternoon and the booth on the promenade directly above was bound to have seaside treats. The booth was a large wooden shed style structure, the shutters wide open for business, and a woman leaning casually down, her bare arms against the shiny metal of the surface.

She froze, staring at the woman, a sudden rush of feeling flooding through her. The woman merely watched her with a mild curiosity, and smiled.

“Hello,” the Doctor said, stunned as the woman gave a slight laugh. 

“What can I get you?” she said, the familiarity of her Scottish accent, sending a flood of feeling through the Doctor.

“What can you...hold on, I'm confused,” the Doctor said, stepping closer and taking in the woman, who smirked as she gouged her reaction. 

She was wearing purple and black, but the style was right for the era of earth they were visiting. A short sleeved top, purple lace and quite tight from what she could glance and tight black trousers. Her hair hung loose in thick waves, slightly wind swept and with a hint of wildness that seemed very appropriate. 

“Well, I am an ice cream seller and I would imagine that what I can get you would be ice cream, sorbet, or perhaps a ripple fountain - that’s my own invention. So what will it be?”

“Missy,” she began, utterly confused. “Are you in some kind of disguise, waiting for a plan to unfold?

“No, I’m just selling ice cream,” Missy said with a shrug, standing back up and patting her ice cream machine affectionately. 

“You’ll have to excuse me here because that doesn’t make sense - why?”

“Because it’s yummy and I’m really rather good at it!”

“You’re selling ice cream, on earth, at the exact time I happen to be here?”

“It’s a thing I’m trying and I wasn’t looking for you, you clearly came to me.”

“No, I just wanted to visit the beach, although where you are...is a question I have put a lot of thought into,” the Doctor said.

“Well, your TARDIS probably had herself a bit of a moment and spotted another one close by and suggested this beach. Honestly Doctor, your TARDIS really needs to stop flirting with mine.”

“What can I say Missy,” the Doctor said with total sincerity. “It must be love.”

Missy raised an eyebrow and grinned, “well lucky for her, because mine loves her right back, just as much. How many?”

“How many what?” the Doctor asked, suddenly confused.

“Ice creams!”

“Oh, well four, but maybe we could sit and talk first - one of of these nice tables with the umbrella’s. I like those. What did you do with all the other people by the way?”

“Other people?” Missy asked, leaning against the open window frame and watching the Doctor’s confusion “I didn’t kill them all if that’s what you’re thinking there. No, there’s a carnival in town, everyone is headed up there.”

“Oh! No murder spree then. That’s a relief - just…” the Doctor paused as she caught a sense of sadness from Missy. “Why the ice cream though?”

“Just a thing i’m trying out - I was bored, and well..I didn’t know what to do, feel kinda...lost I suppose. But you're not lost - shiny new body, new humans - you must be very happy.”

“Very happy?” the Doctor asked, looking at her intently. “Missy, a part of me is always lost when you're not in my life.”

“Quite the romantic this time round then? Lucky me,” Missy said with a smile as she pulled the handle on the machine, the white ice cream swirling down onto the cone.

“I worry about you, I worry _for_ you, I worry where you are. Not very romantic Missy - do you have sprinkles?”

“I’m offended,” Missy said as she turned the ice cream upside down and swivelled it in the tub of sprinkles. “I am the very best ice cream seller in the entire galaxy, of _course_ I have sprinkles. Sauce?

“Strawberry...oh, chocolate too - is that lime? Can I have three flavours?”

Missy smiled in amusement as she drizzled the three sauces over the now very decorated ice cream and handed it to the Doctor. “Two pounds fifty.”

“Money?!”

“Do you have any?” Missy asked, amused.

The Doctor chewed her lip as she shifted the ice cream from hand to hand, searching her pockets before looking at her with an apologetic glance.

“Well now Doctor, here I am, trying to be a good, moral, upstanding business owner, and you are stealing my ice cream!”

“Sorry,” the Doctor said sheepishly. “You’re really running an actual ice cream stand?”

“Doctor, I am offended _again_! I normally have queues for my ice cream, you're lucky today.”

“I’d say I am,” the Doctor said, with a smile. 

“Go on then - try it, tell me how fabulous it is. I know it is.”

The doctor broke into a big grin and swirled her tongue around the ice cream, closing her eyes and sighed audibly. “Missy,” she said, opening her eyes and giving her a very satisfied gaze. “This is really really good.”

Missy smiled and leaned on the counter again, trying to redress the height difference that her elevated position inside the booth gave her. 

“How long have you been here?” the Doctor asked.

“Oh, a few months, funny thing is I always struggled with linear time - too long in one place and I would need to flee, but since our little domestic arrangement, I can tolerate longer periods now.”

“Have you gone for the full human experience and got a house nearby?” the Doctor asked, licking her ice cream.

“Oh now let’s not go _that_ far!” Missy said with a laugh. “I’m not slumming it with the humans honey - I have a perfectly lovely bedroom in my TARDIS.”

“Before...ice cream and sprinkles - what did you do, since I last saw you?”

“Murder, chaos and destruction for my own evil amusement?” Missy laughed and winked playfully. “Oh don’t go looking all cross and disapproving it makes you look far too adorable. Nothing of the sort actually - been travelling a bit, trying to….figure things out. Bit of a break from it all.”

“What have you figured out?” the Doctor asked.

“That I love ice cream,” Missy said with great seriousness,

“It’s been two years and all you’ve realised is that you love ice cream?”

“Yep! But ask me how many people I’ve killed - go on, play along, you’ll like this part.”

“Missy, don’t joke about that, please.”

“Ask me!”

“I am not playing this game.”

“Fine! I’ll ask myself then,” Missy said with a huff as she looked at her reflection in the shiny silver ice cream machine. “How many people have you popped you gorgeous thing? What was that? None at all! _Well_ now, the Doctor’s going to be _very_ impressed with you!”

The Doctor stared at her, disbelief and hope and confusion all swimming around in her mind. “Don’t joke about that Missy - all I wanted was for you to change, it’s not a joke, it’s life you are treating so frivolously.”

“I’m not joking,” Missy said, standing up, folding her arms and leaning back against the shelves laden with bottles of sauce.

“You’re not?” the Doctor asked with great caution, too afraid to let herself believe it.

“Nope. I have not killed anyone at all in two years and seven months - are you impressed?”

“I...yes...wait, no Missy. You mean SEVENTY two years and seven months?”

“Ah...well no, but I’m not sure how to count that one, so if we ignore that then yes, you’re right! Yay me!”

“We are not going to ignore one! What happened on the ship that I didn’t know about because I am 99 percent certain you didn’t kill anyone in the vault.”

“ME. Just me honey.”

“Yes but would you do? Who did you kill? I thought…”

“Thought I was a reformed character? I've bitterly disappointed you? I killed _me._ Past me. See, barely even counts - I am him and he regenerated into me. It all wraps up kind of neatly. You must be cosy in your TARDIS with all those pets.”

“Do not change the subject!” the Doctor exclaimed, a feeling of utter despair creeping over her. “You killed him, forced him to regenerate? Missy… _.why_?”

“Because...it happened, it had always happened - a paradox I played a role in. Also...he needed to change - to become me, so I could start my own journey. And also, because I am an idiot who didn’t think it through, but let's ignore that last part. Why so many pets? Are you filling the silence I left behind. Overcompensating?"

“I am sorry, so sorry you did that - had that done to you, that your existence seems to be filled with complex paradoxes at times, and no, I am not overcompensating but yes, of course I needed to fill the silence, you do too sometimes.”

“Never said I didn’t. I historically just lay traps for you when the silence gets too much.”

“This time you decided to run an ice cream stall, on earth? And we are going to talk about that ship Missy.”

“Thought I’d mix it up a bit, might lay a trap for you later - or maybe this is the trap. I’ve moved on from that, I’m fine, let it go now honey.”

“Maybe it is a trap. If so, congratulations, you’ve got me. Your evil plan is to make me really good ice cream. Exceptionally good by the way, I love your ice cream. And I don’t want you dealing with this alone.”

“I know it is exceptional, and you’re welcome. Glad you are enjoying my trap, and I’m past it, I’m fine, stop fussing.”

“Okay, but you know I’m here Missy. So….If you ever get bored of making ice creams - you could...we could...my TARDIS...I mean, Missy maybe if you wanted,” the Doctor said as stumbled over her words.

“You are _adorable!_ ” Missy said with a big smile. “Yes Doctor, a date would be lovely. I missed you more than words can say, and this is, in fact an actual trap.”

“It…is? The Doctor said, looking around her alarmed.

“Yes, my TARDIS lured yours, drawing her to me, and now I have you.”

“Ok,” frowned the Doctor. “For what though?”

Missy laughed and opened the door, jumping down to stand in front of the Doctor, taking her hands and pulling her into a deep kiss.

“For that,” Missy said.

“For… a kiss? You lured me here...just to kiss me?”

“YES!”

“Why?”

“Because I miss you honey! Why do you never see what’s right in front of you!” Missy said, exasperated. “I love you, I miss you, I am out here trying to be less evil - figuring out how to exist in the cosmos without a trail of destruction behind me in my wake and all I ever come back to is the fact that I just miss you so terribly much.”

The Doctor smiled, warmth flooding through her as she pulled Missy into her arms and kissed her passionately. Eventually she stepped back and grinned. “Best plan you've ever had. If you get bored...with ice cream...you could come with me.”

“See the stars Doctor? We’ve lived so many lives since we made that pact.”

“And? What difference does that make? What matters is you and me, here and now. Moving on...together.”

“You have too many pets for my liking.”

“I can take them home - pick them up to make trips with them. I'm not ditching them - they're my friends and I have so much I want to show them, but it's not them or you, I can have my friends and still have….us.”

“I can live with that, just be aware I think I’m allergic to humans, so not too often ok?

“You are not allergic to humans, that’s a ridiculous excuse, but I'm all yours, don’t worry about my friends, you're in a league of your own.”

“Oh, I know THAT! Pick me up in an hour - go play with your pets and then find a spot for my ice cream stand in our TARDIS,”

“OK...I...you _really_ like this ice cream stand?” the Doctor said, confused.

Missy laughed, “Oh Doctor, of course I do! Materialise around it in an hour, give me time to dream up new ways to trap you and torment your friends.”

“Missy,” the Doctor said, looking dismayed. “Why are you..”

“Oops, sorry honey, just a habit. I’ll try to kick it.”

One hour later, the Doctor having dropped her friends off with a promise of a lovely trip to another uneventful location the following day, materialised around Missy’s ice cream stand. Missy immediately stepped out of the door into the Doctor's console room with a warm smile, dressed in her usual attire. She walked to the Doctor’s coat stand, hanging up her hat and umbrella and took her hands leaning in to give her a soft kiss.

“Missy what about your TARDIS?” the Doctor asked.

Missy laughed “Oh really Doctor, you do have trouble keeping up sometimes - she's going to get quite offended!”

The Doctor frowned and then laughed, shaking her head, “the ice cream stand, of course! You, me, two TARDIS’s and the universe then Missy - ready?”

Missy smiled and took her hand, “I am, let’s go see the stars Doctor.”


End file.
